


Mickey Mouse Fuck House

by RiverKnox



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disneyland, Drabble, Funny, M/M, Oneshot, Phandom Little Pop, Smut, im so dumb, mickey mouse ears, plp, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKnox/pseuds/RiverKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to Disneyland and then have some steamy fun afer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Mouse Fuck House

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the fantastic: eeveepocalypse (tumblr)
> 
> Beta is the amazing: baked-potato-howell (tumblr)
> 
> Warnings: Smut
> 
> Summary: Dan and Phil go to Disneyland and then have steamy fun after.

The two had been at Disneyland for hours now, both sporting the famous ear hats with their names inscribed on the back. Truly, one of the better purchases Phil had made that day. The only other one being some kind of large pickle Dan had sworn would make Tyler Oakley green with envy. Phil didn’t understand the reference, but was shocked none the less when merely 20 minutes after buying it, Tyler had showed up, snatched the pickle away, and darted out of sight once more laughing. They had weird friends.  
It was on the way back to their hotel, that Phil picked up on Dan’s subtle hints of arousal. Had this been going on all day? It took a mere 30 minutes to get back to the room, but apparently, L.A traffic hated them (the 405 was never pretty) and after an hour of feeling Dan’s smaller hands rake up and down his leg, he eventually grabbed the others hand, and pinned it down, not wanting to do anything with their Uber driver a mere few feet away.   
“I’m going to fuck you in those ears, Lester” Phil whispered into his husband’s ear. Dan had simply shivered.   
Once they had finally made it back in, Phil pinned Dan against the wall, immediately sliding his shirt up and over his head. The ears had gotten knocked off. Phil picked them up, and sat them on top of his lovers head once more.   
“These stay on, or everything stops, clear?” he asked. Dan nodded, eyes wide and blown nearly black with lust.   
“Good.” At that, both men found themselves naked, stumbling across the room, until the back of Dan’s knees hit the bed, sending him flat onto his back, the thin elastic securing the ears on his head being the only saving grace. Phil took this moment to find the lube they always seemed to have handy before turning his attention to Dan once again.  
Phil stopped, pausing to drink it all in. There lay his husband, looking all kinds of fuckable yet so innocent because of the ears.   
Phil reached forward, grabbing Dan’s hips and lifting them slightly, just enough for a hand to be fit under him. And then he slicked up his fingers with practiced moves, and pushed them into his lover.   
Dan keened at the action, mouth dropping open at the intrusion.   
“Phil” Dan gasped, he was already bucking onto Phil’s fingers, impaling himself on the pale digits.   
“Come on, the ears are still on, get inside me, please!” Dan whimpered. And well, who was Phil to go back on his word? So he took his fingers out and slicked up his cock, before pressing into Dan.   
Dan had always had a strong appreciation for Phil’s skin tone, but most seemed to forget that Phil, already pale, had an even paler cock. And god did Dan love it.   
The two writhed against each other, bodies dancing in a well practiced tango, when suddenly Phil slammed into Dan’s prostate, causing him to screech out, painting his stomach in white ribbons. The sight alone was enough to trigger Phil’s own release, the force of which caused him to double over. After catching their breath, Dan reached up to the ears and pulled them off.  
“For fucks sake Phil!” he laughed, and well, who was Phil not to indulge with his husband, and so the two of them laughed together .

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Phandom Little Pop 2016. I haven't laughed as hard as i did when i was writing this in a long time. many thanks to my amazing beta who seriously kept me on track and then did her job beautifully. thank you kitty! To my artist, i wish i could have known you better, but from the small amount of time i got with you, you're fantastic! thank you for your time and skill.
> 
> This fic is cross posted on tumblr and wattpad


End file.
